


Succour

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [20]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, M/M, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Succour: assistance and support in times of hardship and distress."You’re handling this situation better than I am,”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) JD = John Doe = whoever you want.  
> 2) I don't know where this is going.  
> 3) It's set after the Coruscant temple attack from Episode III.  
> 4) AL + JD = Friendship/comfort more than a romantic relationship.

“No! Don't go there,” says Adam firmly. Eyes opening, breaking his meditative trance.

“Yes master,” JD automatically says, slowly opening his eyes.

“Do not ever go. The Dark side is not to be taken lightly.”

“You are a Grey Jedi aren't you!” JD realizes recoiling backwards, off over the light grey ottoman and scrabbling towards the dull metallic column against the wall.

“Some say so, rather said so. You can't always agree with what the Council does.”

“That's why I sensed a faint disturbance after they left,”

“Probably,” says Adam, running his hands in his dark locks in frustration.

“Why was the Temple attacked?”

“I don't know, I came from a mission and found the Temple in disarray. Younglings slaughtered and then my master-“ cuts Adam himself off, “that's probably when you felt the disturbance. You don't always know how much you care for someone until they’re gone.”

“Were you close to your Master?” JD queries, nervously adjusting his robes.

“More so after I was knighted. Yours?”

“I wouldn't say we were close, more of a formality but we did share an interest in the Archives,”

~

“I won't be able to teach you anything new, that's what the missions were for; to put what you've learned here into practice and fine tune. But since the Temple has been attacked, we have to go into hiding,” says Adam, shoving a piece of dark green material into JD’s hands.

“We are not allowed to have possessions or attachments,” JD points out, opening the slightly coarse material to find out it’s a poncho that will probably be too big for him.

Adam stops rummaging in the closet and turns to JD; “We're going into exile, JD. We have to be like everyone else. Adapt to different planets, environments and customs,”

JD’s eyes are blown wide out of shock and fear.

“Concealment, that's how you survived. Use it,” says Adam while unclasping his silver and black light-sabre then his utility belt and carefully placing the items onto the nearby table. 

Adam starts to get his off white coloured obi, then his charcoal tabards. Next was his off white coloured scratchy looking overtunic and charcoal under-tunic. Revealing his pale skin with inked arms that's been covered by his garb and a flat hexagonal shaped metallic pendant with an inner triangle pointing upwards into every second corner of the hexagon and a circle within the triangle. Slipping on a smooth black knee length shirt with three layers that has wide white trim on the angled edges. Then getting on a form fitting wet-look black and white zebra striped pants. Topping off his outfit by pulling out the strip of leather that kept half his hair up, letting his shoulder length locks frame his face. Adam gets on black knee high wedges and adds a well worn black standard issue robe.

JD’s standing in awe with the transformation Adam had done with himself.

Adam stops applying a slight bit of black colour around his eyes, “Where’s your living quarter?”

“Um... It's a floor up.”

~

“Where are we going?”  


“Probably the Outer Rim planets, or wherever the transport ships takes us,” 

Walking down the corridor, black blaster scorches and dead colleagues and fellow younglings. Adam abruptly stops walking, robe swishing forward around the black leather clad feet, “JD, hey, come here.”

Going onto one knee Adam embraces the upset older adolescent boy, “it's alright. You’re handling this situation better than I am,”


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you feel the disturbance?" JD whispers.

"Yes," answers Adam, noticing a lone figure, in his peripheral vision, following the pair among the hustle and bustle of the overcrowded city centre.

Turning down an alleyway Adam tries to lose the unwanted stranger that is attempting in vain to stealthy approach them. 

Adam hears a scuffle behind him and the chill that runs down his back signals something that is terribly wrong.

"JD?" queries Adam.

Icy blue eyes meets cold yellow and then frightfuly wide eyes, JD's arms clutching and trying to scratch at the offender's arm around his neck.

"Your little apprentice here gave you away," the cloaked figure states, yanking harshly on JD's Padawan braid.

Before making the red saber known, the Sith Lord flings JD away, crashing into a scuffed, dirty wall knocking him unconscious.

Removing his outer cloak and reluctantly igniting his lightsaber, blue glow illuminating the alleyway, Adam wants the deul to end quickly so as not to draw too much attention to themselves.

The Sith Lord steps forward, creating figure eights before delivering a blow.

Adam defends, giving his own blow back. A crackling frenzy of sabers clash between them as a result.

A close hit comes when the red saber singes some of Adam's long locks.

They press against each other's strength, neither of them give. The slumped figure of JD comes alive and moves out of the way just in time for a blow to narrowly miss his arm when Adam twists his saber to whip his opponent's saber out of their gloved hands.

The Sith retrieves their lightsaber using the Force without breaking eye contact. 

With a final pull of strength Adam swings his lightsaber wildly, aggressively giving overwhelming blows to the Sith. The Sith Lord falters for a second and Adam takes advantage of their open flank and thrusts the weapon in. The smell of burning clothing material and flesh causing JD to retch in disgust and unfamiliarity.

Adam falls to his knees out of breath and drained. Chest heaving, wanting clean air desperately.

"JD?" huffs Adam out looking for any movement from the corpse.

"Yes," JD's thin accented voice answers, whilst standing on shaking legs.

Being restrained Adam informs JD that; "We will have to cut your braid."

~

After arranging accommodation and getting the necessary equipment, Adam and JD are at arms in the the small room of the inn.

"Besides being Force sensitive, anyone with knowledge of Jedi know what your braid represents," Adam tries convincing JD, the braid reminding him of his own braid he once had. To days when he felt that there wasn't as much chaos and imbalance in the Jedi Order.

"No," JD states, yanking his braid out of Adam's twirling fingers and cuddling the hair to his chest.

"I know, JD. I know," Adam tries to soften the impact of JD removing his Padawan braid, something he inevitably grew attached too.

And again the response is; "No," 

Adam turns to his backpack, rummages and rearranges his few possessions, going back to the tearing adolescent.

"Here," Adam hands JD the small blade shears and a tiny trinket box. Adam leaves the stumped JD to go get his own hair cut.

~

When Adam comes back, his hair in a neat quiff and they eat dinner in silence. Before they go to sleep they mediate, mostly out of habit.

Pretending to sleep JD waits for Adam to actually be asleep on their exhausting day. Getting up carefully, getting the trinket box and shears, JD blindly pads to the bathroom. Dropping down onto the cold floor where most of the never sleeping city's light shines through the small window.

Taking a few deep breaths, JD gets a grip on his braid then brings the shears up close with a shaking hand. Taking a few more deep breaths, he shuts his eyes tight and puts pressure on the shears, opening his eyes he feels tears escape down his face and tension bleed into calm. The cut braid laying limp in his shaking palm.


End file.
